Wireless, radio access networks (RAN) enable mobile devices (e.g., radiotelephones, cellular telephones, user equipment (UE)) to communicate within that network with a fixed landline infrastructure (e.g., base station, evolved node B (eNodeB)). For example, these radio access networks can include WiFi™, 3rd Generation Partnership Projects (3GPP), or Bluetooth™
Typical UEs may be equipped with multiple radios. While it may be desirable to actively transmit on only one radio during an active session due to hardware limitations, energy efficiency considerations, and an overall system performance perspective, it may also be desirable to move the active session across multiple radio access technologies (RATs) in a seamless fashion.
There are general needs for dynamic radio switching in user equipment.